Anger Issues
by Usuian13
Summary: Hate is a strong word. Kevin might dislike Eddy but he wouldn't wish the other boy any physical pain, but then why can't he stop acting like a mindless bully. (meant to be Kevedd. -I don't know what I'm doing)


Kevin has a problem. A very serious problem.

At first he had ignored it, dismissed as a natural effect cause by standing to close to Eddy. Then he told himself it was normal, everyone hates Eddy but 'hate is such strong word; he doesn't wish real pain for Eddy; no most of the time. Eventually he recognized as an actual problem, such strong negative emotion for such long time -Rolf had said it will kill him- but Kevin decided he will just avoid Eddy, forget Eddy, ignore Eddy.

However, every time there is a stupid new invention he gets seduced by it. Maybe because they are less and less stupid every time. In middle school Double D had made a speed-ball recorder out of two or three watches and an old camera; Kevin bought it and it still works; Double D gave him a discount. The red headed smiles at the memory. Double D is the only reason those stupid scams work, or at least that is how Kevin sees it.

Avoiding Eddy was no really an option, they live quite close, and either of boy was planing to suddenly become a house-person. They also had classes together, strangely the tend to not fight in their class, like their 'I don't talk to you and you don't talk to me' unspeakable policy actually works inside of their history class room. Kevin is running around the neighborhood, and he sees Eddy who still has the black eye Kevin gave him two days ago. That the red-headed cannot remember why he hit Eddy makes guilt settle in his stomach, and then he sees the two other Ed's; Kevin remembers.

Ignoring Eddy shouldn't be hard, and to be fair Eddy is trying to keep a fair distance away from Kevin. Kevin running by the three friends and he mutes the music from his cell phone. Double D is asking Edd for some long concreted nail: his thin agile fingers pointing to the object, his body bending over a big bloke of thick wood -it highlights the slender figure and slightly round hips, and the boy's fair skin almost glitters on the light. Eddy says something, some silly remark the makes his tall friend laughs, and he smaller and cuter blush. Kevin has not idea what Eddy said, but Double D's face is as red as it gets, The boy looks for a moment in Kevin direction and Kevin enjoys those cyan colored eyes for that fraction of a second. Then Double D looks at the floor, and says; "Eddy! That was not nice. You should say sorry!"

Kevin barely knows he had move towards Eddy, or that he had raise his fist, nor that Eddy had raise a heavy piece of wood. The impact was painful, but it calms Kevin down and gives him a moment to think or at least find a good enough excuse of why he attack Eddy this time.

Double D runs and stops between both and puts a hand in each boy chess to stop them. Kevin sees the hand in his sweaty small black tank top, and his heart-beet goes faster than when he finish that marathon; he hopes that Double D can't hear it.

"Kevin! Eddy! This violence must stop. We are civilize people, we can do better than kicks and fists."

Two beautiful cyan eyes look into the green eyes.

"I know you might had a vendetta against us-" Kevin interrupters Double D

"I had nothing against you; this is nothing to do with you!" Double D looks startle, then hurt, and Kevin just felt like he was punch in the stomach.

"or the tall one" He hears Eddy adds.

"Well, Kevin." Double D turns completely away from Eddy, and Kevin's heart might had jump and settle in his ears. "you cannot deny that to trow a push over a commentary is a bit extreme; it wasn't even directed to you. I understand why it up set you, but you cannot attack people like that, even if they are your mortal enemies."

Double D smiles and like that Kevin just say.

"I'm sorry" and the mediator moves out of the way to let Eddy speak, sure that Eddy's sense of self-preservation wouldn't allow the boy to say something that might up set Kevin.

"do you know what I said?" Eddy says and raises and eyebrow. Double D almost interferes, but the look of surprise in Kevin's face make him wait for an answer.

Kevin is silence.

"do you know what I said?"

Kevin swallows and shakes his head, he doesn't want to argue in front to DD.

"ah" Eddy mocks surprise "I said: 'Double D, do you know that the only reason he takes this route is so he can show off his muscles to you."

Heat makes it way fast to Kevin's cheeks, and Kevin runs after scream 'whatever' or something alone those lines.

Kevin has a problem. A very serious problem.

At first he to ignored it and blamed others, but he can't deny it any more.

Kevin is in love with Eddy's best friend, but Eddy would not let Double D go.


End file.
